


A Box of Chocolates

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles is alone and lonely on Valentine’s Day and Derek catches him eating an entire box of chocolates—or two—on his own.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imagine-sterek's My Sweet Valentine Event – Day 2 (February 11th): Chocolate

It was a pitiful sight; Stiles lay on his bed, his head resting against the headboard at an unflattering angle, a half-eaten box of chocolates rested on his chest and an empty box lay beside him on the mattress.

He was no longer eating them for pleasure, or for the sweet taste; now he was eating because he was sad. He’d put a chocolate in his mouth and wait for it to melt into a glob of overly sweet goo before swallowing it.

His eyes were focused small television that sat on shelving unit across from his bed as he scrolled through the list of shows and movies on Netflix.

“That’s a nice look,” a familiar voice said.

Stiles’ eyes flicked to the door as he narrowed a glare on the man standing there.

He was dressed in a grey-blue Henley and a worn leather jacket. His thick black hair was pushed back from his face and a soft beard that cast a shadow across his jaw. His wide-set eyes were pale, the colour of his irises shifted in the light; from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue. A kind – and somewhat amused – smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he met Stiles’ gaze.

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to the television.

“Company,” Derek said, an upward infliction at the end of the word making it sound more like a question than an answer.

Stiles looked at him again, his expression showing he was unconvinced.

“Don’t you have someone else to keep you company?” Stiles asked.

“No.”

“You honestly expect me to believe you don’t have someone to spend Valentine’s Day with?”

“I don’t,” Derek answered.

“You?” Stiles repeated, sitting upright and setting the half-eaten box of chocolates aside. “With your gorgeous face and you’re incredible body?”

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion slightly, unsure about whether he was being insulted or complemented.

“You seriously didn’t land a date for Valentine’s Day?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged half-heartedly.

“Great,” Stiles uttered sitting back against his bed head. “If a guy like you couldn’t land a date, what chance do I have?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asked, crossing Stiles’ room and sitting down on the end of the bed.

Stiles let out a dejected sigh, reached for the chocolates. He picked one up, unwrapping the simmering foil that was wrapped around it before tossing it in his mouth.

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice soft but insistent, trying to coax an answer out of Stiles.

“I’m lonely, okay?” Stiles answered. “I got rejected by everyone I asked out; every single one of them. No one wants me.”

“There’s someone out there who does,” Derek said.

“I wish I could believe you,” Stiles replied, hanging his head.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He couldn’t tell him—not like this. He’d think he was only saying out of pity.

Derek let out a measured sigh.

“Well, from one lonely man to another,” Derek said quietly. “Do you want some company?”

Stiles looked up at him.

Derek offered him a friendly smile.

Stiles smiled softly in return, shuffling over and patting the mattress next to him.

Derek moved up the bed, kicking off his shoes as he sat down next to Stiles.

Stiles set the box of chocolates down between them and grabbed the remote, scrolling through Netflix until he found something he thought Derek would like.

They stayed that way for hours, watching movies and TV shows, talking quietly, eating chocolate and just enjoying each other’s company.

Derek stole a few glances at Stiles, watching the way the light played in his eyes, turning the dark brown depths into pools of gold.

One day he’d tell him how he felt, but not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sweet Valentine Event – Day 3 (February 12th): Love Confessions

“You have ten seconds,” Stiles called out, his voice carrying throughout the house. “Then I’m pressing play whether you’re here or not.”

He heard Derek hurry upstairs as he slowly raised the remote. Seconds later, the man appeared in the doorway, a bunch of chocolate, packets of chips, pretzels and drinks bundled in his arms. He dumped it all on the bed and sat down next to Stiles, shuffling over to Stiles’ side as the young man pressed play.

Stiles grabbed a packet of chips and opened it, his eyes fixed on the small television.

This had become their tradition. Four years in a row now, they had spent Valentine’s Day together.

Derek still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Stiles how he felt. Instead, he kept quiet and enjoyed the moments when it was just the two of them.

They were two episodes in when Stiles suddenly sat upright. He grabbed the remote and paused the show, turning to look at Derek.

“Is this a date?”

Derek nearly choked on his drink.

How was he meant to answer that?

“I don’t know,” Derek answered. “Is it?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted. “I mean, if it’s not, that’s cool; I like hanging out with you.”

Derek felt his heart sink.

“But if it is…” Stiles started slowly.

Derek looked back up at him, trying to hide the hope that sent his heart aflutter.

“I’d be okay with that too,” Stiles said.

The faint hint of a smile played across Derek’s lips as he sat up and turned to face Stiles.

“And if this were a date, what next?” Derek asked.

“Well, that would mean this is our fourth Valentine’s Day in a row,” Stiles said. “Not to mention every other time we’ve hung out in between… So I think it would warrant something special.”

No sooner had the words left Stiles’ mouth did Derek take the young man’s face in his hands and bring their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately clinging to the back of Derek’s shirt.

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth.

Stiles lay back against the mattress, pulling Derek down with him. He wove his fingers into Derek’s hair, balling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the man’s shoulder, bicep and back.

Derek drew back, resting his forehead against Stiles’ and grinning at the young man’s euphoric expression.

“I guess that’s what’s next,” Stiles said. “And I guess this means there’s no going back—not that I want to go back, I just mean that you and I—”

“Stiles,” Derek said softly, interrupting him.

“Shutting up now,” Stiles said.

He leant forward bringing his lips to Derek’s again.

Derek drew back slowly.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips.

Derek sat back, his brow furrowed with confusion.

“It seriously took you four years to work out that I like you?” Derek asked.

“You can’t solely pin this on me,” Stiles said. “You never told me.”

“I didn’t know how to,” Derek admitted.

“You could have just said it,” Stiles told him.

“Okay. I like you.”

A sweet smile lit up Stiles’ face. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
